


Do you know what it's like to fall?

by WolfKomoki



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gen, Ghost Michael, Post Ending B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Ending B. Franklin is haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know what it's like to fall?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rants_skellington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rants_skellington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297882) by [rants_skellington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rants_skellington/pseuds/rants_skellington). 



> Gta v is owned by Rockstar Games.  
> I choose ending C by the way.

          “ _Traitor.”_ His voice was but a lifeless whisper now, much like the wind. He wasn’t really Michael, just a ghost of a man that had been betrayed. He grabbed the traitor’s face, forcing him to look into his blank, angry eyes and his transparent form.

          “You know I had to do it.” Franklin told him, not even trying to push him off.

          “ _Do you know what it’s like to fall?”_ He growled.

          “No.” Franklin told him. This wasn’t really Michael, but somehow it was comforting. The spirit laughed. It wasn’t the same laugh that Franklin had listened to from his friend. This laugh was hollow, lifeless, much like the transparent figure before him.

          “ _Traitor._ ” The voice continued.

          “I had to do it!” Franklin screamed, though it wouldn’t do anything. Michael was gone, and this wasn’t him. This was just a shell of the man that he had killed, and wasn’t Michael.

          “ _You are a traitor.”_ The voice repeated. Franklin screamed in frustration, wanting it to stop torturing him. He laughed again, still as hollow as ever.

          “ _You’re the one that did this to me kid. If this isn’t what you wanted, then you shouldn’t have done it.”_ He laughed, grabbing his face. Michael’s hands were cold and covered in blood. Franklin screamed and tried to escape.

          “ _Do you know what it’s like to fall?_ ” He laughed, phasing through the windows as he held onto Franklin.

          “Stop, stop, stop, stop!” Franklin screamed to deaf ears.

          “ _You’re going to know my pain._ ” The figure growled as it let go of him as he fell to his death.

          “FRANKLIN! FRANKLIN! FRANK!” Lamar called while shaking him on the couch. Franklin woke in a panic.

          “Shit homie!” Lamar gasped, holding him close in an attempt to calm him down. Franklin sobbed into his friend’s chest as he continued to comfort him.

          “It’s okay…. It’s okay…” Lamar whispered, trying to calm him down.

          “ _Do you know what it’s like to fall you traitor?”_ Michael’s voice called out. Franklin stared through Lamar to Michael.

          “ _No I don’t. I had to do it.”_ Franklin thought to the shell of the man before him.

          “Frank?” Lamar waved his hands in Franklin’s face.

         “ _I should have shot you when you took my son’s car.”_ The shell growled, anger in its eyes.

          “ _Why didn’t you?_ ” Franklin thought.

          “ _I don’t know._ ” The spirit answered as it wrote the words traitor on the walls. Lamar sighed and sat down as he let Franklin think to himself.

          “ _Goodbye traitor._ ” Was the shell’s last words as it faded away. Franklin collapsed to the floor in tears.

          “FRANK!” Lamar shrieked as he grabbed him, holding him close. He hated seeing him so upset, especially since there was nothing he could do. Franklin would never forgive himself for his treachery and he didn’t think Michael ever would. He was surprised that he had any friends at all since he had killed one.

          “Forgive me, please.” He said to the empty air, hoping that Michael was able to hear it somehow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a soundtrack to listen to while reading this listen to this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiflPrJAH_g


End file.
